Knowing Me, Knowing You
Atlantic (US) | Writer = Benny Andersson Björn Ulvaeus Stig Anderson | Producer = Benny Andersson Björn Ulvaeus | Audio sample? = | Last single = "That's Me" (1976) | This single = "Knowing Me, Knowing You" (1977) | Next single = "King Kong Song" (1977) | Misc = }} }} "Knowing Me, Knowing You" is a hit single recorded by Swedish pop group ABBA. The song was written by Benny Andersson, Björn Ulvaeus and Stig Anderson, with Anni-Frid Lyngstad singing the lead vocals. During recording sessions, it had the working titles of "Ring It In" and "Number 1, Number 1". The song is featured on the group's album Arrival, and also on the Gold: Greatest Hits compilation. History "Knowing Me, Knowing You" was recorded in 1976 at the Metronome studio in Stockholm and was released as a single in February 1977, becoming one of the group's most successful hits. The B-side was "Happy Hawaii", an arrangement of another ABBA song, "Why Did It Have to Be Me?", but with a different lead vocalist and lyrics. "Knowing Me, Knowing You" was one of the first ABBA songs to deal with the break-up of a relationship. It predates the divorces of the ABBA members, as well as further break-up songs to come: "The Winner Takes It All", "One of Us" and "When All Is Said and Done". Group member Benny Andersson named "Knowing Me, Knowing You" as one of ABBA's best recordings in a 2004 interview, along with "Dancing Queen", "The Winner Takes It All" and "When I Kissed the Teacher". "Conociéndome, Conociéndote" is the Spanish-language version of the song. It was included in the compilation Oro: Grandes Éxitos released in 1993. Music video The music video depicts the band against various colored backdrops singing while facing each other, turning away as a new line is sung. At the end of the video, the band's female members are seen walking away through thick snow. The video was directed by future Academy Award nominee Lasse Hallström and is a landmark in his career alongside most other videos of the band which were directed by him. Reception "Knowing Me, Knowing You" proved to be one of ABBA's most successful singles, hitting #1 in Germany (ABBA's sixth consecutive chart-topper there), the United Kingdom, Ireland, Mexico and South Africa, while reaching the Top 3 in Austria, Belgium, Canada, the Netherlands and Switzerland. It was also a Top 10 hit in Australia, France, New Zealand and Norway. In the United States, it became ABBA's sixth Top 20 single, peaking at #14 on the Hot 100, and also reached #7 on Billboard's AC chart. In the UK, "Knowing Me, Knowing You" was the biggest single of 1977.{http://www.uk-charts.top-source.info/top-100-1977.shtml} It also began a second run of three consecutive #1 singles for ABBA (followed by "The Name of the Game" and "Take a Chance on Me"), the group having already had three consecutive #1 hit singles in 1976. Chart performance Weekly singles charts Year-end charts Cover versions * A cover recorded in 1977 by the Top of the Poppers appears on the 2002 compilation album Knowing Me, Knowing You. * The Paraguayan singer Perla recorded a Spanish version, Conociendonos Mas for the 1977 album Relaciones Internacionales. * Czech singer Věra Špinarová recorded a Czech version, Slunečné pobřeží (meaning Sunny Beach in Bulgaria), in 1977. * The French conductor Franck Pourcel recorded an instrumental version for his 1978 album Pourcel meets Abba. * British singer Cilla Black recorded a cover for her 1980 album Especially For You. * Swedish pop group A-Teens included the song as a bonus track on the Japanese edition of their debut album The ABBA Generation. * Danish singer Sanne Salomonsen recorded her own cover of the song for the 1992 Swedish tribute album ABBA – The Tribute, released on the Polar Music label. * American power pop band Wondermints included a cover of the song on their 1996 album Wonderful World Of The Wondermints. * Evan Dando, former lead singer of The Lemonheads, recorded an acoustic version of the song which was included on the album ABBA: A Tribute – The 25th Anniversary Celebration released in 1999. * Right Said Fred covered the song on the German album ABBA Mania which was a tie-in to a TV special in Germany. * Swedish musician Nils Landgren included a rendition of the song on his 2004 tribute album Funky ABBA. * A version by Swedish heavy metal band Tad Morose was included on the ABBA tribute compilation ABBAMetal (also released as A Tribute to ABBA). * The Royal Philharmonic Orchestra recorded an instrumental version of the song. * Richard Clayderman played an instrumental version on his album The ABBA Collection. * In 2016, former The Mission-guitarist Mark Thwaite released a cover of the song, featuring Ville Valo, lead singer of HIM. Live cover performances and appearances in other media * Brief clips from the original ABBA recording features in the film ABBA: The Movie (1977), whilst Ashley is stuck in a traffic jam; it is presumably coming from the radio of another car. * Live versions have been performed by various artists including Elvis Costello, Joe Jackson, Norwegian singer/actress Anneli Drecker, Swedish band Eskobar, Canadian singer Ron Sexsmith and American singer Marshall Crenshaw. * The song is also performed in the musical Mamma Mia! by the character of Sam. In the context of the musical, the song is used as Sam's description of his failed marriage. * The song is the theme of the Steve Coogan 1990's comic vehicle Knowing Me, Knowing You... with Alan Partridge. References External links * Category:1977 singles Category:ABBA songs Category:UK Singles Chart number-one singles Category:European Hot 100 Singles number-one singles Category:Number-one singles in Germany Category:Pop ballads Category:Irish Singles Chart number-one singles Category:Polar Music singles Category:Songs written by Benny Andersson and Björn Ulvaeus Category:Songs written by Stig Anderson Category:Music videos directed by Lasse Hallström Category:1976 songs